


All in a Day's Work

by blacklionshiro (Fonbella)



Series: Bi Positivity One Shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Cats, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modeling, Multi, Photography, Polyamory, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonbella/pseuds/blacklionshiro
Summary: When Keith told them he had an idea for the shoot, no one expected it would involve animals, much less precious, furry, two weeks old meowling critters. Neither Lance, their favorite model, nor Allura, the photographer, complained however. Somehow, it was refreshing.





	All in a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on [Tumblr](https://blacklionshiro.tumblr.com/post/160481786432).

“Aaaand…” Allura clicked her camera a few more times, dragging out the word as much as possible. “Done!” She took a step back.

Lance immediately started laughing as three adorable little kittens crawled over his face.

When Keith told them he had an idea for the shoot, no one expected it would involve animals, much less precious, furry, two weeks old meowling critters. Neither Lance, their favorite model, nor Allura, the photographer, complained however. Somehow, it was refreshing.

The kittens didn’t actually belong to anyone. A street cat that had been loitering around Keith’s building for the past four months suddenly disappeared, which got him worried that something had happened. Until one day she showed up again as he was leaving the building for work, three tiny creatures curled up around her, drinking from her as though their life depended on it (it probably did).

The problem was, Keith has been spending most of his time this past month holed up in Allura’s apartment anyway. So did Lance, as they were pressed for time to finish the look book for next month. Allura’s apartment was the biggest one, also the one closest to the studio and Keith felt terribly guilty leaving the mama cat and her children to the wind.

If he wasn’t pouring cat food in her favorite bowl behind the building, who would?

Keith was convinced they wouldn’t last.

In a desperate attempt to save his feline companions, Keith brought up the idea to use the kittens in Lance’s photo shoots. Allura and Lance both readily accepted, but naturally, it didn’t take long for Allura to realize his plan all along—getting her to adopt them under her roof with them.

He was ready for the responsibility, ready to listen to a sermon, ready for anything she could take out on him. She didn’t. Allura loved the kittens just as much as he did, wanted to take care of them until the mother wasn’t nursing them anymore and they could look for proper houses for the little fur balls.

As his way to thank her, Keith started doing chores around her house, helped her with food and brought her midnight snacks and tea when she was way too busy dealing with angry managers in the wee hours of the mourning.

Lance, always the smart one, also noticed this and teamed up with Keith to help her out.

Today was the last day of shooting. All they had to do was deliver the photos to her boss and let the marketing people handle the rest. They could finally have a decent night of sleep, Keith could lay down on Allura’s floor and let the kittens walk all over him as soon as he got home.

Allura’s home. It wasn’t his, even though lately it did feel like home. When did this start?

“Get up, Lance, I’m starving, let’s eat.” Allura tapped Lance’s knee with her leg.

“Don’t waaanna. I’m not even hungry, I bet—” The smallest kitten walked over his mouth, making him tuck his lips in with a chuckle. “You guys can pick something for me, right? Besides, can’t leave these guys alone. Who knows what they’ll do if no one’s watching?”

Allura and Keith exchanged a glance, followed by an eye roll and a smile.

“Alright, alright.”

“Yes!” Exclaimed Lance, laughing again when one of the kittens sat right on top of his nose.

Truthfully, Allura and Keith didn’t take long to bring back food (and cat food as well). They were probably more worried about what would happen with  _ Lance _ alone in the room.

But by the time they returned, a serene picture graced them, one Allura made sure to click on her camera: Lance, sprawled on the floor, sleeping with the most beautiful smile and three, tiny furry friends curled up in a ball on his chest.

There was no doubt in their minds that they loved that man.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of prompts I got on Tumblr. The prompt was: _You know I'm always down for some good ol' Kallurance! The prompt? Hmm... KITTENS!!! Kittens make everything better~_
> 
> Concrits are highly encouraged. Thank you for reading!


End file.
